Use of portable communication devices (e.g., phones, computers, tablets) by a driver of a vehicle can lead to driver distraction and increased safety risk. Portable devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, have applications and/or operating system functions that indiscriminately limit incoming calls and text messages of any portable device in a vehicle.